Saya
was the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge. She was used as a vessel for the Goddess of Death, Hades: Izanami. She was the template for the 11th, 12th, and 13th prime field devices. She is the wielder of the Amaterasu Unit. Appearance Saya is a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white-and-red Imperial Japanese-style outfit, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. When she was a child, she had medium-length blond hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress. Personality As a young girl, Saya loved her family and always looked up to Ragna, but had a strained relationship with Jin due to his jealousy. Even as she is being possessed by Hades: Izanami, the Goddess remarks that she can 'feel' the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Saya also despises Terumi, due to the fact that he destroyed her life, and used her for his plans to destroy the world. This hatred is strong enough to affect even Izanami, who is normally emotionless, and simply dislikes him for his "playful" nature; Izanami clearly stated that those are Saya's feelings. History Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was more caring, spending plenty of time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, eventually attempting to kill her, two years after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi on the same day he killed her caretaker, burned the church she was raised in for years, and cut off her brother's right arm. She was given to Relius Clover. According to the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, Relius and Terumi were planning to use her body as a "Vessel" for something, later revealed to be Hades: Izanami. Lambda -No. 11-, Mu -No. 12- and Nu -No. 13-, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits and some of her memories. The reason why she herself is their basis was explained in the Act 3 of BlazBlue: Centralfiction: Saya has the ability to infinitely amplify seithr, making her the most suitable as the base for prime field devices. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Saya revealed herself for the first time since her kidnapping as the Imperator of the NOL, with Hazama and Relius as her subordinates and Izanami in full control of her body. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it was revealed that Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other when they were young. They enjoyed playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya was completely different from the current timeline. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, it is revealed by Relius that Saya was specially customized by him as a doll for Izanami and her body is already starting to deteriorate at a rapid rate in Act III. Powers and abilities While she has not shown any specific abilities yet, the BlazBlue Material Collection mentions that she has incredibly high Armagus aptitude. Due to Saya being possessed by Hades: Izanami, she is also immortal, being unaffected by time, which also renders Hakumen's Time Killer useless. Musical themes Gallery True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 2).png|Saya and Ragna. File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 2).jpg File:Hades Izanami (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png Hades Izanami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png BlazBlue Alter Memory (Episode 1, Screenshot, 5).jpg|Anime version of the young Saya *Click here to view all images of Saya Trivia * In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, Terumi brought an unconscious Saya to Relius just after he burned down the church, while Relius commented that her body will be useful for a "vessel", implying that her role at the end BlazBlue: Continuum Shift's true ending might be linked to possession, and not her actual consciousness. This is even foreshadowed by Rachel in her own bad ending, where she is not surprised to see Saya at all, asking her if she has finally "awakened". This was later confirmed in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma where it is revealed that Saya is being possessed by Hades: Izanami; the Goddess of death. * The Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Ars Armagus aptitudes, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Extend. This could have possibly happened because Kanako Kondō's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu, which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * Saya has atrociously bad cooking skills, being able to turn simple jam into what could only be described as 'black sludge'. This trait was inherited by her clones. * In Hakumen's Act 2 ending in BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Izanami describes Saya as a "yorishiro", which is a Shinto term for an object that can attract and house spirits. * When Izanami is electrocuted, Saya appears to have no bones, and she has doll-like anatomy due to Relius customizing her body. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Observers Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Artificial Beings